


Tu n'as pas à faire ça tout seul

by ShadowAtlas



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Dizziness, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fatherly Merritt, Fever, Gen, Sick Character, Waffles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAtlas/pseuds/ShadowAtlas
Summary: Daniel est borné comme à son habitude, et refuse d'admettre qu'il a besoin de repos. Merritt décide qu'il est temps de lui remettre les idées en place...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première fiction sur l'univers d'Insaisissables, mais de loin pas la dernière.  
> Les personnages et l'histoire d'Insaisissables ne m'appartiennent pas... L'histoire et les idées de cette fiction, si !
> 
> On se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture !  
> Shadow

Lorsque Daniel Atlas se réveille ce matin, il sent une migraine atroce lui vriller le cerveau, comme si on tapait sur son front à grands coups de marteau. Le genre de mal de crâne qui vous fait vous demander si se frapper la tête contre un mur ne serait pas plus agréable.

Les Quatre Cavaliers ne sont plus que trois depuis qu’Henley est partie, un mois plus tôt. Cela remet en question beaucoup de leurs numéros, et même s’ils n’ont aucun spectacle de prévu – l’Œil ne les ayant pas encore contactés –, Daniel a passé la semaine à adapter ces numéros à une équipe de trois magiciens. Il y a même sacrifié plusieurs de ses nuits. Aucune surprise donc, à ce qu’il se réveille avec un mal de tête pareil.

Daniel jette un œil à son radio réveil : 9h22, il a réussi à dormir à peine trois heures. Il décide malgré tout de se lever, mais s’agrippe aussitôt au mur pour ne pas s’étaler par terre : il a l’impression que toute la chambre tourne autour de lui.  
Le jeune homme ferme les yeux et attend quelques secondes que le vertige passe, puis il ramasse les plans sur lesquels il a travaillé une partie de la nuit, avant de rejoindre les autres.

Merritt McKinney et Jack Wilder sont tous les deux installés à la table de la cuisine, plusieurs paquets de cartes et des assiettes remplies de gaufres étalées devant eux. Le jeune magicien et le mentaliste sont devenus très proches ces derniers mois, et s’entrainent mutuellement, l’un en hypnose, l’autre en lancer de cartes.

Lorsque Daniel entre dans la pièce, le plus jeune salue son idole avec enthousiasme :  
\- Salut Danny ! Merritt a fait des gaufres, tu en veux ?  
\- Pas faim, répond mécaniquement l’illusionniste, avant de se préparer un café.  
D’ordinaire, il raffole des gaufres et déteste le café, mais sa migraine lui donne la nausée, et il aura bien besoin de ce breuvage infect s’il veut tenir toute la journée.

Merritt le regarde fixement pendant quelques secondes, avant de demander innocemment :  
\- Tout va comme tu veux, Atlas ?  
\- Très bien, je vais très bien.  
\- Ooh ça, c’est un gros mensonge, et je n’ai pas besoin d’être mentaliste pour le voir… ajoute le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils.

Daniel connait assez l’hypnotiseur pour savoir qu’il ne lâchera pas l’affaire tant qu’il n’aura pas avoué quelque chose, alors il répond en soupirant :  
\- J’ai juste mal au crâne, c’est pas la mer à boire.  
\- T’es sûr ? demande Jack, l’inquiétude évidente dans sa voix. Tu es vachement pâle quand même… T’es peut-être malade…  
\- Daniel Atlas ne tombe jamais malade, le coupe-t-il d’un ton sans appel.

Il étale ensuite sur la table les plans qu’il a amenés, et commence à leur expliquer les modifications qu’il a imaginées. Néanmoins, il sent qu’il a à nouveau la tête qui tourne, et doit faire un effort considérable pour se concentrer sur ce qu’il dit. Ce qui fait qu’il manque le regard qu’échangent Merritt et Jack.

Daniel ferme les yeux un instant pour se reconcentrer et tenter de calmer sa migraine, quand il sent soudain une main ferme et glacée sur son front. Il met quelques secondes à réagir à ce contact, ce qui inquiète encore davantage le propriétaire de la main, avant de la repousser faiblement. Merritt s’exclame :  
\- T’es bouillant de fièvre, Danny !  
\- N’importe quoi, j-je vais très bien, je t’ai dit… proteste ce dernier, mais il commence à se sentir vraiment mal. Il a chaud et froid en même temps, sa tête tourne de plus en plus, sa vision se trouble, et il entend Merritt appeler « Jack ! » juste avant que ses jambes se dérobent sous lui.  
Au lieu de heurter le sol, Daniel sent deux bras fins mais musclés le rattraper sous les aisselles, avant de s’évanouir complètement.

 

En voyant Daniel arriver dans la cuisine, l’air épuisé et le front couvert de sueur, Jack a tout de suite su que quelque chose clochait.  
Après quelques questions de Merritt, et voyant que le « grand Daniel Atlas » n’admettrait jamais de lui-même qu’il était malade, Jack a échangé un regard avec le mentaliste avant de se tenir prêt. Il s’est placé derrière le jeune magicien dès que celui-ci a commencé à vaciller, et l’a rattrapé dans ses bras lorsqu’il a perdu connaissance.

\- Et maintenant ? demande Jack, tandis qu’il sert le jeune homme contre son torse pour l’empêcher de tomber.

\- On va le porter jusqu’à sa chambre, répond Merritt en attrapant les pieds de Daniel.  
Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Les deux magiciens l’allonge sur son lit, en lui retirant ses chaussettes et son jeans, le laissant en caleçon et en tee-shirt. Jack rabat ensuite la couverture sur lui pour l’installer confortablement.

Ils prennent alors le temps de l’observer plus attentivement : le jeune homme a de grosses cernes sous les yeux, la peau très pâle, excepté ses joues qui sont rouges à cause de la fièvre. Des mèches de cheveux sont collées à son front par la sueur. Sa respiration est rapide et un peu erratique, et il s’agite légèrement dans son sommeil, comme en proie à un cauchemar.

Jack se mordille la lèvre, se sentant coupable et franchement inquiet :  
\- On aurait dû remarquer plus tôt qu’il était malade… Tu crois qu’on doit appeler un médecin ?

Merritt observe le désordre de la chambre, et ramasse quelques feuilles qui trainent par terre, remplies de notes et de schémas.  
\- Il ne changera jamais, marmonne-t-il avant de répondre à Jack. Pas besoin de médecin, il est juste surmené. Il a encore dû travailler plusieurs nuits là-dessus et oublier de dormir…

Le plus jeune se rapproche pour détailler à son tour les schémas.  
\- C’est brillant…  
\- Ça l’est, mais ce n’est quand même pas une raison pour mettre sa santé en jeu… grogne le mentaliste.  
\- N’exagère pas Merritt, j’ai juste eu un coup de fatigue…

Les deux magiciens relèvent le nez de la feuille pour découvrir que le troisième Cavalier a repris connaissance et s’est assis sur le lit, toujours sous la couverture. Il se frotte les tempes pour se débarrasser de son mal de tête, sans grand succès apparemment.

Merritt le fixe sévèrement, tandis que Jack se jette pratiquement sur le lit et bombarde son idole de questions :  
\- Tu nous as fait peur Danny ! Tu vas mieux ? Tu as faim ? Soif ? Tu veux un câlin ?  
\- Wooh doucement Jacky, je vais bien, répond l’illusionniste, avec une grimace qui décrédibilise aussitôt son affirmation.  
\- Jack, tu peux aller chercher des gaufres pour notre grand malade ? demande soudain Merritt.  
\- Bonne idée ! s’exclame le lanceur de cartes, avant de bondir du lit et de sortir de la chambre en trombe.  
\- Pour la dixième fois, je ne suis pas mal… commence Daniel, en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

Merritt le force à se rasseoir avant de s’installer sur le lit.  
\- Pas malade, on sait ! s’énerve-t-il, exaspéré. Tu es juste tombé dans les vapes, t’es resté inconscient vingt bonnes minutes, tu as une fièvre de cheval, mais à part ça tu te portes comme un charme !  
\- Ca va pas me tuer, je peux gérer ça… marmonne le jeune homme en détournant les yeux.  
\- Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! s’écrie le mentaliste, furieux à présent, faisant sursauter Daniel. Si on ne t’avait pas poussé à bout jusqu’à ce que tu tombes dans les pommes, tu aurais joué la comédie encore combien de temps ? Et si jamais tu t’évanouissais dans la rue, ou pendant qu’on est poursuivis par le FBI ?

Daniel ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais Merritt ne lui en laisse pas le temps.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passerait si tu faisais un malaise sur scène, pendant un spectacle ?  
L’argument a l’air de faire mouche cette fois, car le magicien reste figé avant de se mordre la lèvre, l’air coupable.

Merritt prend quelques secondes pour se calmer, puis il continue plus doucement :  
\- Je sais que le départ d’Henley t’a affecté, et que tu essayes de combler le manque en mettant nos numéros à jour le plus tôt possible… Mais d’une, tu n’as pas à faire ça tout seul… Et de deux, t’épuiser comme tu l’as fait ces derniers jours, c’est vraiment stupide et dangereux !

Le jeune magicien a maintenant la tête baissée, son expression cachée par ses cheveux.  
\- J-je sais… Désolé… C’est juste… Si on n’est pas au point quand l’Œil aura besoin de nous, ce sera à cause de moi, je suis le leader de l’équipe, c’est à moi d-de…  
\- Si on n’est pas au point, eh ben ils attendront qu’on le soit ! Ta santé passe avant les plans de l’Œil, capiche ?

Voyant que Daniel est loin d’être convaincu et arbore toujours un air coupable, Merritt pose une main derrière sa tête et l’attire gentiment vers lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras.  
\- On s’inquiète pour toi, imbécile.  
D’abord surpris, le jeune homme pose son front sur l’épaule du plus vieux et lui rend son étreinte, se détendant enfin. Jack choisit ce moment pour débouler dans la chambre et se joindre au câlin collectif, les faisant tous chuter sur le lit.

\- Ca suffit les enfants, lance l’hypnotiseur après une minute en se dégageant difficilement. Il attrape l’assiette que Jack a ramenée et la colle dans les mains de l’illusionniste.  
\- Maintenant Danny, tu manges ces gaufres, puis tu dors pour les douze prochaines heures minimum.  
\- D’accord… Papa, répond le jeune magicien sans le regarder avant d’attaquer une gaufre.  
\- Sale gosse, va, rétorque Merritt, sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire.

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore la dynamique qu'il y a entre Daniel et Merritt x)  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
> Shadow


End file.
